


A Princely Plan

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snarry100's prompt # 470: Royalty.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Princely Plan

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt # 470: Royalty.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

A Princely Plan

~

It’d been a wonderful night, but the morning after brought doubts. _Was this just a one-off?_ Severus paced Harry’s flat, awaiting his emergence from the bathroom. He’d have left already, but Harry had requested he stay, and refusing felt...churlish.

Severus looked out a window, frowning as he saw a crowd milling about the street. 

“The press,” explained Harry, moving up behind him. “They follow me.” 

“Because you’re wizarding royalty.” 

Harry smiled, clasping Severus’ hand. “Does that mean I can have my prince?” 

Severus snorted. “Perhaps,” he said, allowing Harry to lead him back to bed. “Only time will tell.”

~

“This wasn’t a one-off, Severus,” whispered Harry afterwards. “At least not for me.” 

Severus froze mid-caress. “Have you mastered Legilimency?” 

Harry nuzzled Severus. “No.” He exhaled. “It was just...obvious what you were thinking.” 

“It’s a logical question.” Severus exhaled. “So what is this, then?” 

“The start of a relationship, hopefully.” Harry sighed. “Although I should warn you, the press is relentless.” 

“I’ll manage.” Severus smirked. “We can always adopt the tricks Muggle royalty use.” 

“Like?”

“Avoiding popular public places, staying inside--” 

Harry laughed. “So basically, stay in and have sex all the time?” 

Relaxing, Severus chuckled. “It’s only logical.” 

~


End file.
